da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Dietrich Gant
Appearance Gant is big. He's a heavy, meaty slab of a guy. He obviously doesn't care much about keeping up his personal appearance, but underlying that sheath of fat is solid muscle. It takes a frighteningly small amount of effort for him to throw that weight into a heavy hit. This makes him a rather lazy fighter with few skills and no finesse, but very dangerous if he ever puts any effort into it. He has a strong, squared jaw and prominant brow. His face would make a decent battering ram, and actually looks as if it may have been used that way at some point in time. He has several ugly scars and a notched left ear. His eyes are small and narrow, dark, full of guarded suspicion and revealing little about what he might be thinking (if he is thinking). He wears his brown hair closely shorn and it doesn't hide a big, thick scar on the back of his head. His face is usually shaved, more or less, though that doesn't seem to keep the dark bristles at bay for long. He walks with a limp, favoring his right leg. He has a strident voice suited for yelling across a ship's deck. He can be quiet when he wants to be... usually, this is when he's at his worst. He coughs rather often, no doubt from those godawful things he smokes. Personality Gant was designed to be as annoying and hateable as possible, to rile up and tick people off, and then eventually to be killed by some lucky character (or an unruly mob). He's a cross between Archie Bunker and Hopper (of "A Bug's Life"). Loud, rude, obnoxious, smelly (did I mention he smokes?), foul-mouthed, belligerent, and not too swift. He's predjudiced against elves and homosexuals, and an utter bigot. He's barely literate, but he does have a bully's cunning and a knack for knowing how to intimidate people. He's in almost constant pain from an old injury, an alcoholic, and has a weakness for forming addictions to everything from drugs to gambling. Biography Dietrich was the 4th of 5 children born on a farm. He was slow and scrawny and constantly terrorized by his two older brothers. They also tried picking on the littlest sister, though Dietrich took it upon himself to try to protect her from them. Since he was the third son, tradition dictated his lot was with the Chantry. He didn't take to "book learning" so well, and kept trying to escape. Finally one summer he sprang up and gained some height, beat the crap out of the middle brother who was harrassing his little sister, and ran away from home. He ended up in a city, running with a gang of kids. When he got older (and even bigger), he started working on the docks and eventually became a hand on a ship. He fell in with some slavers and really took to beating elves into submission (with gusto), and earned a decent rank as procurer and handler of slaves. This was going well, until he got seriously injured by a desperate elf with a big rusty nail. He was nearly crippled, and still limps about; but he was dumped off in Kirkwall by his former mates. He recovered and looked for a new job with the City Guard. Well, he was big, he was tough, and he followed orders, and the Guards needed men to handle the insane influx of population. Besides, he sorta glossed over the slaver bit on his resume'. Gant works in Lowtown as one of the guards at the Alienage gate, back in his element of intimidating elves. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Marchers Category:City Guards